Episode 9106 (20th February 2017)
Plot Robert hears Leanne's cries for help and calls an ambulance. He looks for a crowbar to force open the doors but doesn't find one as the yard is closed. Not knowing what's happened, Peter attends the IVF consultation on his own. Sarah confronts Bethany about her lies. Bethany admits she has a boyfriend called Nathan but claims he's her age. She denies sleeping with him. Sarah forbids her from seeing him again as he got her drunk. The IVF consultant cancels the meeting as Toyah isn't there. Leanne doesn't let Toyah help her as she starts having contractions. Nick hears about Leanne from Robert and races home. The paramedics arrive but they can't get to Leanne. With Rana instructing her from the lobby, Toyah delivers a baby boy. Brian looks for a way to appease Roy. Cathy gives him tips on meeting Roy's high standards. Steve and Michelle get back from the beach and Liz informs Steve that Leanne is in labour. The fire service arrives and frees the women from the lift. Leanne thanks Toyah for helping her through the birth. Tim learns from an engineer that a rat chewed a cable at the flats, causing the power outage. Tim inspects the remains and realises it's the missing Darryl. Bethany ignores Sarah's orders and visits Nathan. He gives her a new phone. Brian cooks Roy his favourite meal - shepherd's pie - and makes sure everything is to his satisfaction. A grateful Roy rescinds his eviction. Sarah doesn't know if she believes Bethany and worries that she's pushing her away. The news spreads that Leanne has had her baby. Brian gives Cathy a bottle of wine as a thank you. Steve watches as Leanne and their son are carried into the ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Consultant - Andrea Hart *Paramedic - Sean Corey *Engineer - Kris Hitchen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Court - Lift and lobby *Oakhaven Fertility Clinic - Reception and consultant's room *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Oliver Battersby. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne goes into labour in the Victoria Court lift, and after discovering Bethany stayed at Nathan's flat, Sarah bans her from seeing him again; while Brian attempts to build bridges with Roy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,340,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes